The present invention relates to a control system for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an optical system that is particularly suited to provide the control for infrequently used electrically activated devices of a vehicle.
A centralized lighting system is particularly suited for vehicles is disclosed in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 266,129, filed Nov. 2, 1988, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, and herein incorporated by reference. The centralized system is comprised of an integrated high-intensity light source which is coupled to optical light guides that provide the lighting needs of the vehicle.
An optical control system that refers to the high brightness light source of Ser. No. 266,129, is disclosed in the cross reference U.S. patent application Ser. No. 290, 005, filed 12/27/88, The control system comprises an optical multiplexed scheme for distributing light energy and electrical power within the vehicle in a manner so as to reduce the complexity of the wiring harness of the vehicle.
The above systems, while serving well the needs of the vehicle, have somewhat of a limitation with regard to the servicing or controlling of infrequently activated electrical devices, such as a hood or trunk latch or the door locks of a vehicle. These systems divide or segment the total amount of lumens generated by the high-intensity light source into individual light guides that are routed directly to the various illuminating devices. The light energy is constantly made available or dedicated to the illuminating devices even if these devices are infrequently activated. This dedication is not an efficient use of the light generated by the high-intensity light source. It is desired that the efficiency of the light guides for servicing these infrequently used activation devices be improved so that the overall optical control system may serve the vehicle in a more efficient manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an optical control system which efficiently serves the needs of infrequently used electrically activated devices, such as, hood or trunk latches or door locks of a vehicle.